<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坏孩子•第七十二章 by mingyuanbaiye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953532">坏孩子•第七十二章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuanbaiye/pseuds/mingyuanbaiye'>mingyuanbaiye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, sp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuanbaiye/pseuds/mingyuanbaiye</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>坏孩子•第七十二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　哎，乱七八糟的手段。他能乖巧到这种地步，文森特功不可没。早上刚起来就被文森特拽到腿上揍了一顿屁股，那家伙总是该死的讲信用。坐在座位上的狼崽子白华在心里叹口气，极度幽怨地在练习册上写了个字。</p><p>　　现在是欢快的下课时间，同学都在休息只有他不得不留在原地和霍克老师留给他的课余作业较劲。文森特发现他谎报军情，以十倍的作业量惩罚他。在他把这些债还完之前，白华每天早上起床后都要被男人教训一顿。</p><p>　　屁股贴着硬板凳，被积压的肿痛感令白华总感觉男人就拎着戒尺站在他身后。狼崽子气哼哼地把笔甩出去，几秒后又捡回来猛点练习册上的一个句号撒气。</p><p>　　“嘿兄弟，再点一会纸漏了。”罪魁祸首张天从白华身后绕过来，极为自然地搂住白华的脖子，趴压在白华的身上。张天不是很瘦，这份重量诚实地体现在白华的屁股上。白华疼得直冒冷汗，却不好意思撵走这个张天。</p><p>　　白华不着痕迹地挣脱一下，并未成功。可恶的张天越抱越紧，越压越实诚。</p><p>　　好在陈欣拎着一大包手工曲奇及时把白华救出水火，张天果断抛弃白华，专注于曲奇饼干。白华不着痕迹地松了口气，调整一下姿势缓解缓解叫嚣的身后。</p><p>　　陈欣咬牙切齿地从牛皮纸袋里抢出几块饼干分给白华一些。白华顺从接过把饼干送到嘴边，黄油牛奶和麦芽特有的混合香味让白华下意识思考自己可不可以做出来给文森特吃。</p><p>　　“怎么样啊华华，张天给你出的注意起不起效？文森特老师有没有很高兴？”</p><p>　　白华往嘴里送饼干的手停住，抬起眼睛分外幽怨，“他可高兴了，差点没弄死我。”</p><p>　　“啊？不能啊，那家网站出了名的带感。咱们文森特老师居然不感兴趣？”张天被震惊到，手上的曲奇瞬间不香了。</p><p>　　陈欣扭过头，疑惑地问张天，“你怎么知道带感？”</p><p>　　“废话，我要没看过我能推荐给华华吗！”</p><p>　　白华听得嘴角抽搐，“是挺带感，你怎么不告诉我还有病毒？”</p><p>　　“你看完这种网站都不知道查杀一下吗？要不要这么天真啊，华华！”</p><p>　　白华气得语噎，“你！”</p><p>　　“哎呀，行了，别吵起来！”看着白华的面色发黑，陈欣不得不出来做个好人，拦一下白华又拦一下张天，再从袋子里拿出两个饼干，一人一个塞在白华和张天的手里，“真抱歉哈。”</p><p>　　陈欣双手合十，举在头顶对白华拜了一下，“都咱俩让你受委屈了。”</p><p>　　“还好吧，他就是骂了我几句。”白华脸不红心不跳地撒谎。男孩挺直腰板，神色泰然地坐在椅子上，陈欣送给他的小饼干被他生气地摞在桌子上，“不是你们的错。”</p><p>　　陈欣摇头，“不不不，是我们的错。当个补偿，这周六晚上出去聚会怎么样？”</p><p>　　“不用……”</p><p>　　“用！”饼干啃完的张天直接打断白华的拒绝，“是我的错！低估了文森特老师的高尚！这顿我请！”</p><p>　　“真的不用……”</p><p>　　“去吧华华，我们还从来没聚过会呢。”</p><p>　　对于张天白华还能拒绝，可当陈欣睁着大眼睛也过来求情的时候，白华犹豫了，“我回去问问，明天告诉你们。”</p><p>　　该怎么告诉他们，他已经把文森特气到给他禁足了。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　“文森特，能跟你商量个事吗？”</p><p>　　男人抬头，合上自己的教案把它搁在身边七八本一指厚的参考资料上，他拄着自己的下巴目光玩味地看了看有自己看管速度突飞猛进的白华，“说吧。”</p><p>　　白华咽了口唾沫很明显心惊胆战的厉害，“陈欣和张天约我这周六出去。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”文森特应了一声，拿过白华的额外作业开始批改。</p><p>　　“老公，我想去……”</p><p>　　男人停下，很帅气地转转红笔，然后把白华的练习册还给他，“不行。”</p><p>　　狼崽子的失望肉眼可见，“为什么？”</p><p>　　“十倍作业，你承诺过写完之前哪也不去。我不认为我的狼崽子能在周六之前还债。”</p><p>　　“就宽松我一天也不行吗？”被那些讨厌的作业弄得心情郁闷的白华语气开始急躁起来，“就一天！”</p><p>　　“宽松这一天以为我们之间建立的规则被无缘无故打破，你下一次就会求我宽限两天，然后是三天、四天、更多天……”</p><p>　　“我不想听你讲道理！”</p><p>　　文森特闭嘴，转动眼珠上下打量自家气得站起来的狼崽子。男人的目光过于犀利，白华在被盯了不到一分钟之后突然像只瘪了的气球，委委屈屈地凑到文森特身边，“我知道我这次做的过分，背着你看了不该看的还欺骗你我在学习。原谅我好吗，哪怕我回来你再狠狠惩罚我，我太想去跟陈欣他们玩一次了。我从来没跟别人出去过。”</p><p>　　软硬兼施，文森特眼神也随着自家小媳妇撒娇而温柔几分，毕竟这匹倔强骄傲的狼难得低声下气求。男人把白华抱到腿上坐着，他的小狼崽很乖，一动不动让他揉捏臀肉。文森特被白华的温顺可人而感动，轻声细语道，“没门。”</p><p>　　沉默，白华不可置信地瞪着文森特。他几乎是弹一样从文森特的腿上起来，却被男人以更快的反应翻了个面摁回去。</p><p>　　文森特右手攥住白华的右手腕，左手干净利落褪掉白华的外裤在他被布料包裹的弹软的双丘上左右扇了两巴掌，“小狼崽子，宠你太久又有脾气了是吗？”</p><p>　　白色内裤掩盖不住男孩红肿一整天的屁股，尤其是在经受了处罚之后。文森特紧盯因疼痛而左右摇晃的小屁股，粗暴地将白华的内裤拽到他的膝弯。</p><p>　　“啊！文森特！你要干什么啊混蛋！”</p><p>　　狼崽子惊慌失措，带着怨气的他不管不顾，在男人身上大幅度扑腾。白华有恃无恐，反正不管他任性到什么地步文森特都不可能让他摔到地上。</p><p>　　男孩卯足力气锤在文森特的大腿上，两条腿胡乱踢蹬，比起想挣脱开束缚，白华更像是在拿文森特撒气。文森特反常地没恼火，只是全心全意护住白华，保证自家崽子的安全同时偶尔躲闪一下。</p><p>　　很快，白华就因为自己乱无章法的招式力竭，怨怨地趴在男人腿上喘气。男孩柔软的腹部紧贴男人的大腿起伏，还有他受灾严重的小屁股，也在男人眼皮子底下颤悠悠地运动。文森特目光一沉，一只手不着痕迹地挤到白华肚子下面。</p><p>　　“你别碰我！”狼崽子忽落掉男人揽在他腰上的手，大声对文森特往他身下探的手抗议。</p><p>　　男人没搭理他，继续我行我素。</p><p>　　“都说了你别碰我！混蛋文森特…唔！啊——”</p><p>　　白华惊恐万状，他没有想到他居然被文森特扛了起来，他整个后半身都卡在文森特的肩膀上，这姿势活脱脱是一只被狩猎的猎物。两脚离地，狼崽子再没法叫嚣，他所想的只剩下牢牢抓住文森特的衣服不让自己大头朝下栽下去。</p><p>　　男人一只手圈住白华的大腿，另一手在这只欠揍的狼崽子屁股上摸了摸，随即狠厉一拍。</p><p>　　“啊！老公，老公我错了！”</p><p>　　“啪！”又是一巴掌招呼在白华身后。</p><p>　　“错了？认错积极，然后下次再犯？”文森特扛起白华大步流星的走到书房门口，男孩的内裤被他直接扯下来丢在地上，“自己说，卧室和客厅选哪个？”</p><p>　　“呜，卧室！我选卧室！老公原谅我！”</p><p>　　“原谅你？揍你一顿之后就原谅你！哼，果然养一只狼崽子就需要隔三差五地狠狠训一顿，我告诉你白华，今晚不把你屁股打肿了我都不配当你老公……”</p><p>　　月色正浓，今晚适合驯狼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>